Mechanical
by Kitsune9T
Summary: Foxy was alone- just because of that incident in 87'. The other animatronics hate him. He was left to rot... Until he was bought. Taken away by a man called Masashi Kishimoto, he was fixed up and modified. Then, he was sent back to Fazbear's. How will his once-friends react to his new change?
1. Prologue

Summary: Foxy was alone- just because of that incident in 87'. The other animatronics hate him. He was left to rot... Until he was bought. Taken away by a man called Masashi Kishimoto, he was fixed up and modified. Then, he was sent back to Fazbear's. How will his once-friends react to his new change? "Foxy! Why do you have nine tails? What's that language your speaking? Wheres your hook?" "Nani aru anata oshaberi yaku?" 'He can still understand English. He just needs to learn to speak it.' -Kishimoto

IMPORTANT NOTE: Please read these notes at the beginning and end of the chapters. They will not contain anything other then chapter information and answers to important questions about the chapter. This story is entirely in Foxy's P.O.V.

Disclaimer: I don't own Masashi Kishimoto, the original idea for Foxy's new design, or Five Night's at Freddy's.

**Prolouge**

Children screamed in happiness, singing along with the four animatronics on stage.

_It was that day... in 87'..._

A child, a toddler by how small she was, climbed up on stage by the stairs at the very end of it.

_The day guard quit the day before.. There wasn't much employment. Who was to stop her?_

She ran up to Freddy with a joyful cry. Caught off guard, he turned to the girl sharply.

_I was nearest to Freddy at the time. So, it could be called an accident if he bumped into me._

I tumbled off stage with a short gasp of surprise, "Gah!".

_It could be called an accident if he whacked my tail, that was coincidentally connected to my endoskeleton, throwing me off balance and causing me to fall of stage. Couldn't it?_

I felt something in my jaws, that were still open. By instinct, I closed them with slight difficulty. I heard a scream.

_I'm sorry..._

Red splattered into the air at the same time I heard a loud CLANK coming from my jaw that now hung loose, broken...

A forever reminder of what happened that fateful day.

_I'm so sorry..._


	2. Emotion

IMPORTANT NOTE: This story takes place

Disclaimer: I don't own Masashi Kishimoto, the original idea for Foxy's new design, or Five Night's at Freddy's.

**Chapter 1 - Emotion**

I stood still as I heard the laughter coming from the opposite side of Pirate Coves' tent. I could see the edges of the wooden sign just outside the starry purple curtains. I knew that sign said 'OUT OF ORDER' on it. It had been that way since that fateful day in 1987.

I moved my head slightly, just so I could see outside, from the small opening in the curtains. I saw the other animatronics up on stage. They were singing one of the closing songs for the day. I didn't have a watch or clock to look at and I didn't have a built in time system, so I counted on what I heard and saw to find out what time it was.

I believe it's Monday today, since yesterday and the day before that were much busier then today, and it usually only gets that busy when there's a big party or on weekends. Most likely the latter. The time must've been late, maybe around 9:30PM, seeing as most were leaving now and the children seemed to be getting sleepy.

I moved away from the curtains. No one noticed as I did. They thought I was broken, shut off, a scrap of metal, per se. After the others free mode was disabled during the day, the other employee's had thought I was broken since I had refused to turn on after the day in 87'. It was more of... denial, really, and I think I just malfunctioned and turned off. I didn't know what happened a few days after, but I had finally 'woken' to the yelling of Freddy. Chica and Bonnie were only silent, but I could easily spot the betrayed look in their robotic eyes.

The employee's didn't bother with turning off my day time free mode, since I was apparently broken and all. This enabled me to move during the day, but what good would it do me? I couldn't go outside if I wanted to risk being shut off for good, but now I contemplated that. Being shut off actually sounded good, that way, I didn't have to bear hearing the yelling of Freddy if I stepped out of Pirates' Cove after 12AM, or listen to the agonizingly old songs the band sung every day and the laughter of the children. It pained me to think about how I wasn't up on stage as well.

As I listen to the last of the people leave and the employee's cleaning up, I stared at the scratchy wall of Pirate's Cove. After all these years, I had grown bored and tired of sitting here all day and night, seeing as Freddy didn't like me outside after closing, so I took to drawing pictures on the wall with my hook. It had been a long, long time, so the wall just looked like scarred remains of concrete now.

When I heard the last employee's leave, I peeked out the curtains again. Freddy and the others weren't moving, so it was probably around twenty to thirty more minutes before 12AM. My dull eyes flickered yellow for a moment before fully glowing so I could see in the dark. After all these years, I wondered how my night vision could still be working when my fur was falling off and my metal was rusted and creaking. I was interrupted with my thoughts when childish laughter was heard, signaling the somewhat creepy clock that announced the time between 12AM and 6AM, the time that the other animatronics could move again. The moment the laughter faded, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica began stretching their metal limbs and hearing the soft grinding sound of the slightly rusted metal inside.

"Well, we caught that other endoskeleton last week, so we don't have anything to do now." Bonnie said, glancing towards the hallway where the small room that the endoskeleton had hid in lay. He was sitting at the edge of the stage, as was Chica, a little ways from him. Freddy was fixing leftover chairs lying about. Having nothing else to see, I ducked back inside my dwelling once again. "Did you hear what the manager said?" Chica asked. "Yes, they were going to said Foxy somewhere." Bonnie replied. This caught my attention and my ears straightened, wanting to hear more.

"Something about an adult named Kishimoto is going to take him somewhere." Chica added. "I heard they were going to repair him." Bonnie voice echoed. I had the feeling they were looking my way. I didn't say anything or speak up. I was honestly terrified. Who was this Kishimoto? Why did he want to _buy_ me? Exactly why _me_? Was I going to go to a new restaurant? A new place? Away from Chica, Bonnie, and as much as I don't want to think it, Freddy? I couldn't bear that. Even if they hated me, I didn't return their feelings. I still cared about them. If I could cry, I would've.

There was a sudden, odd restraint in my chest. It felt... weird, to say the least. My nose tingled, so I brought my endoskeleton paw up and rubbed said nose. I felt the feeling of despair creep up on me, drowning out all other thoughts. Something akin to a sob made its way from my voice box, sounding more like a soft, not ear piercing, "Screeee...". I stumbled back and slid down the indented wall of Pirate's Cove. My eyes closed shut in an attempt to force the horrible, sorrowful feeling away.

As I sobbed, I wished Bonnie, or Chica, even Freddy, to come comfort me, to tell me it was O.K. But they didn't, they wouldn't. All these past years, they ignored me, shunned me, hated me... They simply didn't _want_ me around anymore. The employee's never fixed my cuts or replaced my rotted, rusted metal. The children nowadays were too young to remember 'Foxy the Pirate' and the older ones only remembered 'The Bite of 87'.

Maybe it was better if this human bought me. I wouldn't cause trouble to anyone anymore. I would be repaired, fixed up to a new top condition.

That sounded nice.


End file.
